locus_aliyothfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 18
= Date of Session: July 10, 2010 = Encounters * Ffydd * Hugh Rosewood * Jack * Max * security * Troya * Vira Game Notes Jacqui is sick; since Larkspur is elsewhere, she was not part of the game tonight. We will get an MP refresh and some time passing at the start of next session. Game Log Aftermath Certain miracles and such are being maintained: * The Gourmand is maintaining his regeneration rate miracle. * Janice is maintaining her jumping miracle. * Grace is keeping her Auctoritas. * The Conservator is keeping his limited immortality. As a reminder, Larkspur ran off after one of the shard (to another world?). The Gourmand Redtooth Rited Cloud; he gets +2 RMP, and 2 levels of Domain over Clouds. The Familia is still in a bubble of no gravity, there are still angry animals trying to kill us, and the two children are still freaked out. The Gourmand eats the animals, and the Conservator makes a statue of himself wearing a bathrobe with pockets and holding a coffee cup. The Familia climbs aboard and leaves Storm's Eye, returning to France. Most of the allies return home. Before Max leaves, he talks to Jonny about the Radiant Emptiness. Max is interested in why Jonny asked Iaziz about the Radiant Emptiness, and notes that people who asked about this in the past vanished. Max also asks Jonny about his thoughts on Iaziz's theory of the war. The Gourmand gets a mysterious text message about whether the Familia wants Jimmy to live. They come down tentatively on Jimmy's side; the response is that they will soon have to make a decision, and can't keep playing both sides. Travel, Decisions Ffydd speaks up, and says that he fears they've doomed themselves. When Lord Entropy is inevitably overthrown, he says that he doubts there will be a place for them in the new world. Almost as an afterthought, he dries up the nearby wetlands to prevent them from returning home. The Familia is undecided as to what to do about the children. They ask their Lord for direction, and he asks them to return home. They try to fly back on the statue, with Janice maintaining an apathy field around it, but Ffydd keeps knocking parts off. * Grace tries to spin it so that Ffydd was left in the Familia's care by his mother. Grace checks in on her Nana, but finds nothing but a sensory void. Ffydd takes away the oxygen, and she has to teleport out for safety, as she's the only one of the Familia who isn't some form of Durant or Immutable. She teleports to her Nana's house and finds a note from her, stating that her brother told her she was in danger, so she left with him. It also appears that Jimmy the Fish is gone from his room. There is a message on the wall: pwn3d- 1337357 #4x02 The Gourmand reads the memories of the security guards. It seems that half and hour ago, there was a sudden sense of alertness, a brief altercation, and unconsciousness. Grace tries to follow up with Chancel security, and gets a blurry picture of someone running at high speed through the Chancel. She tries to get Ffydd to help ID the person. For some strange reason, the kids don't like the Familia. Something having to do with them attacking their family, driving them apart, and physically wrenching their arms in order to take them away. Naturally, suggestions to kill or beat them come up. That helps too. Visits/Departures Eventually, they get the kids into the Chancel. They're not sure what to do with them now, so they consider taking them to the Realm's Heart. The Gourmand gets a call from security -- there's someone that he wants to see. The visitor looks like the love child of Sloth, Jaws, and a guy from X-Files. He is quite huge, and he has a small humanoid creature on a leash with him. They are probably an ogre and a nimblejack. Grace pops over ahead of the Gourmand to talk to them while the rest continue taking the kids to the Realm's Heart. The ogre wishes to wait for the Gourmand. He seems civilized, despite smelling like a rancid slaughterhouse. He's basically here to check on the success of the quest. His name is Hugh Rosewood, and the nimblejack's name is Jack. Aliyoth finds the children "interesting", but instructs the Familia to proceed. They advise Hugh that they have two children; he requests that they be brought to the Crawfish Basket. The Gourmand gets another call from security -- it seems that the Chancel is being flooded with ogres and nimblejacks, who are "looking for Jimmy". He tells Hugh the location of the safehouse. The Gourmand creates Hugh and Jack's food -- a three-week-dead fatted calf for Hugh, which has been steeped in its own suffering and soaked in its effervescence, and a human baby for Jack. There's some discussion as to how awful this is. The children are brought to the restaurant. Ffydd thanks the Familia for delaying the confrontation; suddenly, both children go limp. Jonny shakes the puppets around a bit, which provokes Hugh into crushing his hand. CSI Hugh interviews the Familia individually. * Jonny: Nothing about the Radiant Emptiness. Spin the decision whether or not to cooperate with Iaziz. Reception of Iaziz was skeptical. * Grace: Everything but the Radiant Emptiness; no mental impressions. * Conservator: Blame everything on Haraphiel's familia, stating how worthless they are, and saying that they probably have the kid and Jimmy. * Janice: Same as Jonny plus more ranting about how much she hated the kids. * The Gourmand: Much the same as Jonny. A little more complaining about the lack of ability to coordinate. The master hunter reports that Jimmy disappeared in thin air. Three accomplices of his were here and disappeared while the Familia was out, which is very... convenient. Hugh advises them that they seem to be playing a very dangerous game, and the border between danger and stupidity is very fine. The Familia is placed under Chancel arrest until Larkspur can provide her testimony. Aglaia is naturally nonplussed to realize that she can't track down her Nana. She asks Takari Risu to enhance the image of the blur that ran in in exchange for another favor, and so we see the image of someone that looks a lot like the Conservator (but this happened while she's away). They get a text message: Jimmy is safe. Do you serve the Radiant Emptiness y/n?_ As for the damages to the Chancel, the area near the safehouse is pretty leveled, and the populace is pretty scarred. Category:Session log